


A Mother's Pain.

by icedior



Series: Dream SMP One-shots [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cara | CaptainPuffy and Jschlatt are Siblings, Cara | CaptainPuffy is Clay | Dream's Parent, Dream SMP Headcanons (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Inspired By Undertale, Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, Older Sibling Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Protective Cara | CaptainPuffy, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sheep Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, based off headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedior/pseuds/icedior
Summary: A love a mother has for her children is like no other thing on this earth.So when love turns into grief; it's a bigger pain than ever before.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Everyone, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu
Series: Dream SMP One-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054313
Kudos: 3





	A Mother's Pain.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by @murpalani 's captain puffy headcanon on tiktok ! <3 i wanted to write out a concept for it so full canon idea creds to them :) and it works out with current events ( wink wink ! )

The sounds of children's laughter echoed throughout the house halls. "Hey! Slow down-" Jschlatt yelled as he groaned in annoyance as he walked in Puffy's kitchen. She giggled in amusement of her brother's antics. " _Kids._.. Why do you let the munchkins roam _everywhere_?" He wondered as he sat down on the barstool. Puffy shrugged without thinking, "They're my _babies_. I'd do anything for them." She said, as they chopped up the tomatoes for the dinner they were having tonight. "These kids aren't even _yours..._ _I mean-_ You help me out with Tubs, when I can't have him 'round with me. Ranboo's is Phil's but he's always exploring with the pig!" Jschlatt ranted. 

"Techno- his name is _Techno._ Him & Phil are considered family; besides Ranboo is such a well mannered boy." As she said that Ranboo appeared teleporting himself into kitchen. Making Schlatt yell in shock. "Sorry!" The young boy excused himself, as he held something in his hand and had a scared look on his face. "It's okay kiddo." Puffy assured as she paused from cooking for a second, devoting her entire attention to the young soul. "I think my nose is bleeding." a panicked Ranboo explained, "I agree." Puffy replies, grabbing a kitchen napkin placing it to his nose trying to wipe off the blood he had slowing pouring out. "What happened to you?" She asked trying to make the bleeding stop. "I dunno, just happened." He explained with his usual awkward demeanor. Puffy giggled to herself as she saw her brother watching what she did. "I get it, it _does_ happen." Then after a good minute the blood flow stopped. "Look you're all better now!" She cheered in delight, Ranboo had a shy smile on his face from the older lady's energy. "Thank you, Miss Puffy." He thanked, extending out his hand which was holding a poppy rose.

" _Oh my._ For me?" questioned Puffy. Ranboo nodded then explained, "I _knew_ you were going to make me feel better, _so_ I got you this!" Puffy accepted the flower and held it close to her heart, "I will cherish it forever." His smile got bigger and instantly hugged her without thinking, even though for a little kid he was already half-way as tall as Puffy. "Going to go play now, bye!" He said before teleporting once again. Puffy went over to her flower vase that had assortments of flowers already placed inside of there. They were all the flowers the kids have given her. She'd exchanged them in and out as they would wilt and pass and become anew. It was a sweet gesture. In a sense without thinking; it was one of the ways they showered her with love.

"That kid needs to come with a bell or something." Jschlatt muttered, Puffy rolled her eyes. "For someone who is very anti-children. It still surprises me you had Tubbo." She joked, "Hey now." He debated, "What can _I_ say? You inspired me. Plus the only kid I love is my own. No one else's. I'm not like _you._ No offense." Puffy chopped garlic as she thought about his statement, "None taken. But it's the least I can do, _for the kids._ " She then peered into fridge to find what she was looking for. Once she found it she grabbed a small drinking glass and poured the liquid in. Sliding the glass over to Jschlatt. "L'Manberg's finest whiskey." He raised an eyebrow towards his sister. "You're usually _against_ me drinking." She shrugged pouring in both the tomatoes and garlic in simultaneously, "If I say something you're like; ' _You're not mother!'_ " Puffy mocked, making her brother laugh sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his neck.

" _True,_ but you were _more_ of a mother than she was." Jschlatt admits. The joyous between them goes silent because the subject of their mother is a bitter one to touch. Puffy swallows the sadness down but seeing her older brother's look on his face. It wasn't easy as said done. He takes a quick sip of the whiskey and looks at the wall to see pictures of them as little kids. "You deserved better especially since _you_ took care of _me_ at such a young age." Puffy sighs, "We _both_ deserved better- there was _nothing_ we could do. Rightfully so, she was an _alcoholic._ " Jschlatt scoffs, "And the parting gift she gave me was alcoholism." Puffy hugs her brother from behind. "You're _nothing_ like her." She consoles. 

**If only she could predict the future.**

"Watch the pasta for me. I'm gonna check on the kids." explaining as she headed off. The house's living room was large. Surely enough, the tots have it as a complete mess at the moment. Tubbo & Tommy were playing racer cars on the shagged carpet while Ranboo was doing a puzzle with Purpled. Everyone seemed to be here in that moment except for one. She sighed knowing one place she knew where'd they be. Puffy walked outside and followed the one of the stone paths that she and her fiancée Niki had laid out in their home together. There was an apple tree leading up to the path. And there they were. Reading a book, enjoying the breeze. Puffy sighed in adoration. She walked up to them, when she reached them Puffy had their hand on their hips with a curious smile. Tilting her head subconsciously, " _Duckling-_ why aren't you playing with the others?" asking her son. He perked up from the book he was reading and sighed. "Because I _didn't_ want to, plus _Tommy_ was being loud." He sulked. Puffy shook her head in disapproval. "Now, _Clay_ y'know you have to be nice to the other boys." reminding him as he scowled at him being scolded. "Mom! I told you I don't wanna be called that! My name is _Dream!"_ his green eyes hid slightly as he furrowed his brows. 

"Well _Dream_. The point still stands. C'mon let's go inside I don't want you out here all alone. Plus dinner's almost done." Puffy replies, Dream shut the book, prompting the question; "Will you carry me?" Puffy nodded, "Anything for my duckling." Dream held out his arms, for his mother to carry him home. As she swopped him up he let out a soft giggle. As she began to walk home he yelled, "My mask!" Puffy turned around to see the mask she made for him months ago laying against the tree. She still remembers how excited he was when he received the clay made mask with a carving shape of smiley face on it. She had chosen that particular design because she loved it when he smiled. Puffy squatted down so he could reach it. Dream struggled to put it on. "Your face is wonderful! I just don't get why you need to wear it all the time." Puffy says, scrunching her nose playfully. "Because I'm a hero!" He shouted, loud enough to be for miles.

_'I wish I had imagination like you when I was 10.' She thought to herself._

They came into the house with now Tubbo and Tommy playfighting with swords aganist Purpled & Ranboo. It was noisy as expected but it was pleasant sight to see. Jschaltt was seemingly making a salad from ingredients from her kitchen. "Figured I helped a bit." He says, shrugging as the salad was being tossed. She said Dream on one of the barstool chairs by the kitchen island. "Thanks a million. Duckling out here was here reading by the apple tree. " Puffy explains, ruffling his hair. Earning a whiny "Mom!" from him. 

" _Listen kid,_ you have the best mom a kid could ask for. And even cooler uncle. That's hard to come by." Jschlatt says, winking. 

**Not a day goes by where she longs to relive this moment again.**

* * *

As time went by days like those were hard to come by. Jschlatt was busy with trying to be apart of L'Manberg's affairs there wasn't much time he could spend with her. Tubbo accompanied his father wanting to do, and _be_ like his father. Tommy spent his days here; waiting for Tubbo to visit but those days were rare, Purpled seemed to come by every so often. Ranboo was the same. Considering Techno was willing to take him on expeditions now. As for Dream he would tag along with Tubbo and his uncle to the heart of L'Manberg and to take sight of everything there.

Since the boys were older- their interests were much different now. But there was something that united them together. ( _Almost everyone)_

Dyeing Puffy's hair. 

Puffy would find the dyes at the local market and show the colors to the boys and they would pick from the pile of their choice, it was interesting to say the least. Because it showed the individuality of all of them, which brought her back to when they were younger and the flower vase. Even though a couple of them still did it from time to time. The only person who hated dyeing her hair was Dream. 

He only thing he asked from her was to leave a small spot of her natural brunette hair since he thought his mother was so beautiful in her natural hair state. Plus she noticed that whenever he was upset about something he would hug her and stroke on those same strands until he felt better. So she knew that it meant a great deal to him, and for _him_ she kept a section of her hair natural.

Everything seemed to be going wonderful.

**But with every rainbow, there's rain.**

* * *

There are multiple things Puffy will never forget, the decline and death of her brother Jschlatt. It was a painful sight to see and experience. As he got more involved with the politics of L'Manberg the more his love for the alcohol increased. He told his sister he wanted to become the next President of L'Manberg which at the moment seemed ludicrous but nonetheless she supported it anyway. But it was incoming downfall that even _she_ didn't see coming. 

When he became President something in him shifted in which made Puffy craved the Schlatt who had time for his family and love. Now he was just straight up angry and bitter, he would leave Tubbo on her doorstep and wouldn't pick him up after so many days and or even weeks at a time. Tubbo seemed distraught of being away from his father so long. But she helped console him with dyeing her hair. 

Tubbo would always pick the black and yellow dyes because it reminded him of the bees he loved to see when heading over to his aunt's house. "I want this one Auntie." He says reaching for the two bowls of dye. Puffy smiled. "Alright then. Pick a strand and get to dyeing!" She said as she sat down in a chair. Tubbo would dye her hair in the living room. While doing so, they would talk about his travels to L'Manberg and what he saw. Puffy didn't realy travel much to L'Manberg seeing that she had no reason to; despite the fact that her fiancée Niki had some ties to the people from there. _Never questioned it though._ He told her how her uncle was forming an alliance with someone else to become president, and that it seemed to Tubbo that they were getting close. It did intrigue Puffy's mind a bit but at the time she thought nothing of it. Because as long as Tubbo wasn't in harms way he's fine. 

Tubbo was quite careful whenever he dyed her hair, he would take turns switching in between the hair colors and creating a design on her hair that seemed lovely in his opinion. By the time he was done two front sections of her hair were a mixture of a raccoon tails of black and yellow. Tubbo stood in awe of his work "Auntie, it's beautiful. _Don't you think?"_ Puffy stared at herself in the mirror. It was beautiful, because she was carrying a piece of Tubbo with her always. So whenever he was away, a mark of him was surely staying. "I think so too." Puffy agrees as she embraced Tubbo on her side. Dream saw the two of them and the freshly dyed hair. 

"Hi Duckling." Puffy said, turning her attention to him. Dream had a small frown but it turned into a smile before she could notice. He hugged her, "I got you this blue tulip." He explains, handing it to her. "Aw!" She gushed in excitement, "I love it." Between the two of them they were distant but yet she still loved her son very much. But before they could savor the moment between them the memory was cut short between the two of them, Niki had came rushing into the door. With the words;

"It's _Schlatt._ "

* * *

Before she knew it she found herself getting on their fastest horse and making her way to Manberg. As she entered the quiet streets she screamed helplessly, " _Where's my brother!?_ " Fundy who seemed to have a solemn look on his face saw her and merely pointed and said, "In the caravan." Puffy made her way to where Fundy guided her and saw people surrounded by the caravan. Someone stopped her before she could go in. 

"You can't go in there." A man said, with self proclaimed authority. Puffy was downright furious, She felt someone's hand hold hers. _Almost trying to calm her down._ "She's his sister! My uncle's in there!" Dream yelled, Puffy turned to see him, Tubbo and Niki by her side. "Fine." He agreed. The family saw the sight of him laying in pain with a bottle of alcohol by his side. Puffy rushed to side. "God, you look horrible." Jschlatt smiled weakly. "Tubbo, I'm sorry I let this job ruined me." He says, trying to hold out his sons hand, Tubbo took his father's hand with tears in his eyes. "I know you didn't mean it." 

"I want to speak to Puffy alone." Jschlatt then says, everyone else abiding to his rules they left the siblings alone. " _Look at me sis- I told you. I'm just like Mother._ " He began to say. Puffy let out a quiet sob, "Fucking Christ, no _you're_ not unlike her, you _cared_ for your kids." She argued. "No I _didn't_ , we both know that. With that being said- _I'm making sure Tubs stays with you custody wise._ " Puffy was left confused for second. "What do you _mean._ You're going to get better." Puffy contradicted. " _No Puffy-_ My kidney's are failing me. They've been failing me for _a while now._ Mother's calling for me & I'm gonna give her hell, _for the both of us_. I love you, thank you for everything." 

Then suddenly she found herself hearing her brothers last words. Leaving her alone in this world without an warning.

* * *

She didn't know how she kept moving forward ever since his death. Maybe it had to do with the fact Tubbo took his place as president and she wanted to make sure everything was okay with the fact that he had taken his father's official place as president. Or the fact it was her ever growing babies who would come by to dye her hair. The sadness of life's event's were boarded up with devoid of colors. Ranboo would come often to color her hair in shades of green & white. They would talk about the last adventure's he went on with Techno & Philza. It was _nice._ Ranboo's presence would always remind her of the time her brother got scared Ranboo. 

Purpled would dye her hair in different shades of purple- but she didn't know what she did wrong because he stopped coming all together. Niki told her it was best not to fret about it and he would come back soon. But it has been months now and he hasn't returned. Tommy would want to dye her hair when no one's around. He chose red's and pink's for his color. 

He would come every so often- because Tubbo had exiled him from L'Manberg. So it was hard. Puffy had asked him if she wanted him for her to go to him but he said it was fine.

"Puffy- guess what? Dream and me are friend's now. Ever that no good Tubbo exiled me." Tommy ranted, splatting the paint recklessly. Puffy smiled at the thought but was unsure of the friendship between them. Ever since Jschlatt passed it seemed like whereas Tubbo had a love for L'Manberg- Dream didn't. And he hasn't stopped to check on his own mother. "What do you mean friends?" She wondered, "He visits me in exile. Isn't that nice? No one else besides him and you have been on my side." Tommy explains, "Now, everyone hates me." Puffy turned around and put her hands on his shoulders,

"Don't ever say that- Everyone is just confused and they don't know how to put their pride of protecting things that are artifical over loving others. _I love you."_ Tommy smiled, "That's good. Now let me finishing dyeing your hair."  
  


_As exile continued- the worse shape Tommy seemed to be._

"Tommy- your clothes are all tattered, where's your armor?" Puffy exclaimed, grabbing food from the fridge so he wouldn't go hungry. "It's nothing. My stuff is back at my place in exile. Don't worry." But as she saw him respond as he took the food he seemed anxious. Puffy sighed, "Are you lying to me?" She asked. Tommy frowned in defeat, "If I tell you, you won't get mad?" He asked nervously. "Why would I?" wondered Puffy confused. 

" **Dream burned all my belongings**." 

Puffy stayed silent in shock, and he began to rant about how he did all these things to him recently and he was really confused on why a friend would do this to him. 

"He isn't your friend- he's your **enemy**." Puffy stated plain and simple. The brunette strands she saved for him stared at her in the mirror, causing a hurt in her heart.

A week after those revelations, Puffy told her son to meet up with her. Dream surprisingly agreed. She sighed as she waited for him at the house she helped built for him. A heavier ache in her heart began to set. The memories of it all. She wondered if her brother was alive would the outcome be different? But that's something she would never know anymore.

"Hello Mother." Dream startled her out from her thoughts, and drew out her sword. He tilted his head in confusion, "It's just me... No need for weapons." Puffy sighed, "I know what you're doing to Tommy." "How could _you_! You two grew up together- as friends. _As a family."_ Dream laughed in pity. "Don't you see?! He's the root and cause of everything that has gone downhill with this nation. His family has done nothing but mass devastation and destruction. The whole point of L'Manberg has _ruined_ people. It ruined Uncle Jschlatt- look where that god him he's _dead_! Wilbur blew it up right afterwards so he died for nothing, _nothing_!" Hearing that line about her brother struck a nerve.

She stormed up to him right in his face, flushed with anger; "Jschlatt was sick! L'Manberg had _nothing_ to do with this, you have it all wrong Dream- so leave the poor child alone. He's not responsible for your sick delusions." Puffy shouted, she didn't even feel real at this moment. She didn't even recognized her duckling anymore. As if he were a stranger to her. Her baby that she loved and cared for was gone with the wind. "Or what?" He snarled, showing that same bratty attitude that never went away.

"You can forget about me. As if I were never your mother." She could see even behind the mask his demeanor change, "Fine!" "He shouted.

_**"You always seemed to favor them over me anyway.**_ " He said out of earshot. 

Another kid lost once again. And she couldn't stop it before it happened.

* * *

Time progressed and Dream's downward spiral and torture towards Tommy led him to prison. Puffy hasn't visited him he in fact after the dispute she burned down the house they built for them; not wanting to be tied to her estranged son any longer now knowing he wasn't going to change. But months after Dream resided in prison, Tommy visited once again. Wanting to dye her hair again because he had a lot on his mind and it seemed like spending time with Puffy seemed to give him some clarity. 

"Puffy- I think it's time I visit Dream in prison don't you think?" Tommy wondered as he splat on the paint very chaotically simply put. "Are you sure you want to do that. You don't have to if you don't want to y'know..." She assured. Tommy paused in his tracks for a moment- "I _need_ closure- or else I am going to be haunted by his actions forever. You understand that, _right?_ " Puffy nodded, "I agree. I can come with you-" Instantly getting cut off by Tommy.

"This is something I have to do alone." 

* * *

_So that's what he did. Then things took a turn for the worse. He hadn't come by to tell her what had happened. Turns out he was stuck in the prison and days later she found out that Dream killed him. Tommy would no longer be able to come by her house anymore and dye her hair the pretty reds and pink she had currently- in her hair and it wasn't just the same when she dyed it herself because it didn't have her 'babies' touch on it, everything was covered in those same colors except for a medium strand of brunette._

_The brunette strand she left specifically for Dream._

_Puffy held the hair in her hands as she stood by Tommy's grave that had the L'Manberg flag proudly beside him._

* * *

**As a mother you'd do anything to protect those who you love.**

**Puffy tried and she ended up losing them in the end.**

**No matter how badly a mother loves;**

**It's eventually converted into pain.**

**Author's Note:**

> this was extremely emotionally hurtful to write and again i want to thank @murpalani on tiktok for the hairdye ritual with puffy headcanon! needless to say i got out of my writers block with this idea. as for the puffy jschlatt sibling dynamics with family trauma was my canon that i wanted to add in. (; murpalani has such great headcanons in regards to c!characters for the dream smp- so check em out. because they're ones i'll be using as motivation and plot inspo to write in the future of this one-shot series.
> 
> edit: puffy rejected dream being her son but it LITERALLY DOESN'T STOP ME.


End file.
